This is a request for funds to continue support of a minicomputer run graphic molecular model display. The purposes of the project are twofold. First, we wish to continue refining procedures developed, in part, by the principal investigator whereby molecular conformations in solution may be derived by suitable computer treatment of lanthanide ion perturbed NMR spectra. Continued refinement is needed in order to (1) enable treatment of the case of non-axial symmetry of the metal ion-molecule complex, (2) development of suitable treatment of complex time averaged phenomena such as sugar ring pucker and intra-molecular rotation of magnetically equivalent nuclei (eg., the protons in a methyl group), and (3) development of more adequate error estimates for the conformation derived. The second purpose involves the use of the system as a pedagogical tool in our graduate and medical traning programs. We have found the apparatus to be very effective in group and private study situations as a tool in helping the student achieve some idea of the bulk and flexability (or lack of it) associated with biomolecular systems. We wish to continue this and to ease implementation by building up a more user oriented computer program.